gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Compact
Grand Theft Auto Online |price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $42,000 (GTA Online) FREE (Returning Players, GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |variants = Go Go Monkey Blista |related = Blista (GTA V) Hakumai Futo |makeyear = |dashtype = Futo (needle) Futo (dial texture) |inttxd = Blista2 |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 COLOR SET 21 COLOR SET 22 COLOR SET 23 }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = blistac (3D Universe) blista (GTA IV) blista2 (GTA V) |handlingname = BLISTAC (3D Universe) BLISTA (GTA IV) BLISTA2 (GTA V) |textlabelname = BLISTAC (3D Universe) BLISTA (GTA IV) BLISTA2 (GTA V) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Blista Compact is a recurring two-door sports hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (In the latter simply being named the Blista), as well as in the enhanced versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online where it is manufactured by Dinka. Design The Blista Compact generally appears as a two-door hatchback which remains similar in design throughout the series. It comes with good performance and a front wheel drive configuration in all the games it appears in. 3D Universe Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engines and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City. The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with the black bottom half always painted black, but in later games was remodelled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone style. Also in Vice City, it does have markings on the left side of the trunk, but letters are in too low quality to be legible to read. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the car stays true to the Honda CR-X but has a greater poly build making the car more realistic. The car may spawn with additional parts such as a spoiler and twin exhaust, making it resemble the CR-X SiR. The GTA Chinatown Wars version resembles a 1982-1989 Mitsubishi Starion. The Blista Compact becomes the second lightest car in GTA IV, the Uranus being the lightest. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact may spawn with several cosmetic accessories: *A glass sunroof. *An open sunroof. *Front foglights. *A covered boot interior. *A rear black spoiler. *A rear primary-colored spoiler. *Wider side skirts, windshield visor and twin exhaust. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car re-appears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of Grand Theft Auto V, with the same design as the GTA IV ''Blista Compact. It has two variants with minor differences; one with fog lights and a glass sunroof, and one with a metal sunroof and no fog lights. It is, oddly, listed as a Sports class, despite having a look of a compact car. The interior design of the Blista Compact is exactly the same as the Futo, albeit with a different logo on the steering wheel and lacking the "FUTO" patterned door cards. It originally included the word "FUTO" in the tachometer, but this was later fixed with the Heists Update. The Blista Compact, as with in GTA IV, has a unique industrial wheel design which cannot be found in Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Since its introduction in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small tuner car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly heavier, and suffers from moderate oversteer, but retains its decent top speed and acceleration. Blista Compacts all use front wheel drive, except in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in GTA Vice City Stories, rather than a 1986 model. In GTA San Andreas, the Blista Compact is turbocharged, as evidenced by its engine sound characteristics. The GTA Vice City rendition has the same engine sound as the Taxi. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, while the GTA San Andreas rendition shares its engine sound with the Majestic, Tahoma, and Feltzer. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is powered by a high revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine according to the badges, in an FF drivetrain layout, transversely laid, giving it a high top speed. The smooth 5-speed transmission and light weight means it accelerates rather quickly. It is stated to have "Invariable valve timing", meaning the valve's opening periods are synchronised to gain a smooth flow of air and fuel-release, thus giving better performance results. The stiff suspension gives it taut handling, and paired with the fast acceleration and top speed. Braking is relatively good, partly due to its light weight. The body is relatively resistant to collisions, and for its size, the engine is durable, however it still cannot sustain much gunfire or collisions before the engine dies out or catches fire. It is also very easy to park due to its high maneuverability, and can spin around with one rear wheel in place, while in reverse, and is able to execute the Spin and Go maneuver. While the standard singular hood vent mounted to the right side of the vehicle is intended to carry air into the intake manifold of the engine, the engine is in fact transversely laid, meaning the hood vent is out of alignment and therefore does not serve its purpose correctly. GTA IV Overview (Badging) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = |observed_top_speed = |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Blista Compact is powered by what is stated to be a small V6 on the website, which outputs respectable power. However, its engine model is a twin-cam Inline-4, laid transversely in a front-engine, front wheel drive configuration. Also, the engine sound is humorously shared with the Monroe and Bifta. Overall, its performance is more comparable to a compact car than the Sports class it is put in. It has above-average acceleration, but a top speed which is lacking. At low speeds, the front wheel drive makes the Blista Compact feel very responsive and engaging, but it suffers from noticeable understeer at high speed. The car handles acceptably well, but does have occasional bouts of oversteer. Crash deformation is acceptable, and it is able to take a few decent hits before being disabled. Any major hit to either of the front wheels has a real possibility to jam the wheel, and immobilize the car, so colliding into hard objects should be avoided where possible. GTA V Overview V6 (Badging + Website) |website_drivetrain = FWD |website_mass = 1050 / 2315 |observed_acceleration = 7.4 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 85 / 136 |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = BlistaCompact-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Blista Compact can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BlistaCompactGlassRoof-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact with a glass sunroof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BlistaCompactNoSunRoof-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact without a sunroof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BlistaCompactTuned-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact with side-skirts, window visor and twin exhaust in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BlistaCompactFogLamps-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact with front fog-lamps in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Close up view) BlistaCompactSpoiler1-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact with a spoiler in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BlistaCompactSpoiler2-GTAIV-front.png|A Blista Compact with a different spoiler in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BlistaCompact-GTAV-WreckOpenIV.jpg|The wrecked and undrivable version of the Blista Compact. Blista Compact (SpecialColour-Side)-TBoGT.jpg|A Blista Compact with a luster that can be obtained from Drug Wars. Blista-GTAIV-BetaTV.jpg|Beta version. BlistaCompact-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Blista Compact on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Go Go Monkey Blista Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Driving School - The Blista Compact is used in the "The 180" test. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Clean Getaway - Under Vlad's orders, Niko has to steal Jimmy's Blista Compact and store it in a lockup. * Jeff's second encounter - Due to the situation where Jeff killed his wife and hid her in a Blista Compact, Niko has to dump the car in the Humboldt River. Notable Owners *Jimmy used to own a silver Blista Compact in GTA IV until it was stolen by Niko for Vlad in the mission Clean Getaway. *Jeff gives Niko the keys to a Blista Compact (with his dead wife's body laying in the rear seat) in his second random encounter. Jeff tells Niko to dump it in the Humboldt River. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can be found at the parking lot in Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Can be found in Little Haiti *Can be found in Little Havana ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in some San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. Very frequently found in all of Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the car park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawns all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawns commonly when driving a Comet *Spawns around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawns around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawns around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawns around Westdyke. *Spawns in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns when driving another 2-door. *Spawns at night while driving a beater Sabre or a Marbelle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Northwood. *Spawns quite commonly in traffic. *Parked near the South Slopes Safehouse. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in traffic, particularly around Pillbox Hill, Mission Row and the northern area of Chamberlain Hills. *Can be bought for $42,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought for $42,000 or free for returning players from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Can be found driving around Burton. However, Blista Compacts spawned as traffic cannot be driven by players, and kick players out when stolen. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Blista Compact are: **''GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. **GTA V: Non-Stop-Pop FM. , being the only civilian vehicle which is not in a dilapidated state (except in Manhunt 2).]] * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. 3D Universe *An early magazine scan of Vice City shows a beta Blista with a manufacturer badge that has a strong resemblance to the Chrysler Pentastar logo. *An early screenshot of Vice City Stories of Victor Vance on an unnamed, beta motorcycle shows a Blista with the 'GPX' name on its rear. It's possible that it may have had it's original design from Vice City's beta. ''Grand Theft Auto IV * Half-built Blista Compacts appear as wrecked and undrivable props in a few garages, such as Brucie's Garage, Stevie's Garage, and inside an Auto workshop just north of the Sprunk warehouse in Industrial, Bohan. They can also be found in junk yards and other abandoned places around Liberty City. * There is a glitch present with the Blista Compact, where the player cannot shoot through the back hatch glass to kill the driver or passenger. * The Blista Compact is one of five cars in GTA IV to be referred to by name, as a "silver Blista" during Clean Getaway. The other 3 being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call," Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer, the Patriot from "The Puerto Rican Connection" and the Romero used in "Undertaker." ** Similarly, two other Vehicles are referred to by their names in GTA San Andreas, namely the Merit in the mission 555 We Tip and the Packer in the Mission Cop Wheels. * On the back of the Blista Compact, as well as the Hakumai, there is a badge that says "Invariable Valve Timing," parodying Honda's VTEC. **Ironically, "IVVT" does not actually exist, and, in its simplest meaning, is what most stock road cars have as valve timing. It is the complete opposite of what it is supposed to mean: 'VVT', however, it was likely intended by Rockstar to mock Honda's VTEC engines. It could also be a play on , which is a VVT technology developed by Toyota. *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' is the only game from the HD Universe that indicates the hatchback as "Blista," instead of "Blista Compact." ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Most likely a glitch, activating the high-beams on the Blista Compact will generate a ball of light that is transparent through the license plate. This would be simulating the license plate lighting, but it is not supposed to act as a high-beam. *When applying the "Dual Exit Exhaust" upgrade, smoke will only come out of the left exhaust. *The Blista Compact is listed as a Sports class instead of the Compacts class, despite its name implying of its overall, hatchback nature. See Also *Futo - Another compact car which shares a similar performance. *Hakumai - Another Dinka vehicle with similar styling. *Blista - Variant with a modernized design. *Go Go Monkey Blista - Variant with the Go Go Space Monkey livery. Navigation }} ru:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact de:Blista es:Blista Compact pt:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact it:Blista Compact uk:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka